


A New Friend

by Baykit



Series: Discord OC's [3]
Category: Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)
Genre: Family Shenanigans, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: Strive makes a new friend in a Space Mall
Series: Discord OC's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Original Character, Stari, belongs to blookangaroo on Tumblr. See more of their work [Here](https://www.tumblr.com/search/%40blookangaroo/blog/blookangaroo)

Stari ran his hand through his hair, being careful to avoid his antenna, and gave an annoyed sigh. This wasn’t his first layover on a planet that was foreign to him. It probably wasn’t going to be his last either. But why did he have to get laid over on Prinxett? Although calling it a planet was a bit of a stretch, it only just met the size classification to categorized as such. Either way the entire planet had been turned into one giant shopping mall. Tourists came from across the galaxy for the ultimate shopping experiences with stores that contained wares from every corner of the universe. It was even said that you could spend a lifetime on Prinxett and still never see every store on the planet. But, to Stari, the entire planet was a huge annoyance with artificial lighting that irritated his eyes and crowds of people that didn’t seem to care if they stepped on your toes.

Stari pulled up the hood of his half purple, half yellow jacket and gave a groan. He didn’t know why he was in such a hurry to get home. Yes, he was going to see his parents but his species was never one to form strong familial bonds. Children were pushed out of the house as soon as they could fend for themselves and for his species that happened at around a month old. Honestly, his parents were probably confused as to why he kept coming back for visits.

He looked up from under his hood and heard of squeak of dismay. He turned to see a small child staring at him but when they locked eyes the child gave another squeak and scurried off towards what he assumed were the child’s family. He knew his species wasn’t seen much of their home planet but he wasn’t that strange looking, was he? Then he caught a glimpse of himself in a nearby window and realized that the child’s reaction probably had less to do with his light purple skin and his oddly colored eyes, both had yellow irises but one was black sclera and the other a white sclera, and more to do with the fact he was giving everyone a death glare that could freeze the blood in their veins.

Stari’s brooding was cut short by a yell of surprise from his right followed by a torrent of apologies from one party and a rush of scolding from the other. Stari looked over to see a rather common scene this close to the food court. Someone, with a bag of what appeared to be popcorn, had bumped into someone else and sent the popcorn spilling all over the ground. What was less common was that the person that had spilled the popcorn was now on their hands and knees and was trying to clean the mess up. Stari wasn’t sure what compelled him to intervene but he got up and stepped in between the angry man that had yelling and the young man on the ground.

“Hey,” Stari said, “you know they have robots to clean up this kind of thing, right?”

The young man on the ground looked up at Stari and he could just see his blue eyes underneath the impressively fluffy mop of white hair. His skin was a light blue and Stari could see two long tapered ears poking out from underneath his hair. He was wearing a short dark purple cape and, from underneath it, Stari could swear he could see something on his chest that was glowing.

“They do?” the young man said.

“Yeah, here it comes now,” Stari said pointing to a tall robot that was gliding across the floor towards them, “We should probably get out of its way.”

The young man moved to get up but was clearly still hesitating to Stari took him by the shoulder and steered him back to the area he had been sitting in before.

“Let me guess, first time on Prinxett?” Stari asked.

“Yeah, the brigade had some time off and, well I haven’t been off my home planet much so we decided to go planet hopping,” the young man said, “Thanks for helping me out back there. My name is Strive.”

“Strive huh? My name is Stari. So, it sounds like you came here with a group. Where’s everyone else?” Stari asked.

“Oh, we split up to do some individual shopping. We’re supposed to meet back up this afternoon at the Twin Moons fountain. What about you? Did you come here with a group?” Strive asked.

“No, it’s just me. I actually wasn’t planning on stopping here. I was heading home but the ship I was had to stop here for repairs. I should have known better then to book a ticket on such a rust bucket,” Stari groaned, “Anyways, the next flight to my world doesn’t leave till tomorrow so I’m stuck till then.”

“Oh, so are you staying in the hotel?” Strive asked.

“Pfft, no. If I had money for the hotels here do you think I would have booked a ticket on spaceship that was barely flying in the first place? No, I’m probably going to be sleeping on a bench tonight,” Stari said.

“What?! But that’s awful!” Strive protested.

“It’s fine. It’s not the first time I’ve done this,” Stari said.

“Wait, I know! I could give you a ride to your home planet!” Strive said.

“Wha…? Why? I mean that’s really nice of you but it’s really not necessary,” Stari said.

“It’s fine! I told you we’re all planet hopping right now and I bet your home world is really nice!” Strive said.

“Well…it’s fine and all but it’s no tourist destination,” Stari explained.

“That’s fine. And besides…I could use a little help,” Strive said his ears drooping in embarrassment, “Remember how I said I was meeting back up with the rest of my group at the Twin Moons fountain?”

“…You have no idea where that is, do you?” Stari sighed.

“…No. And I thought I could just read one of the maps but they’re super confusing! And then I thought I could just ask someone but everyone is in such a rush they won’t even stop!” Strive moaned.

Stari thought for a moment. This really didn’t seem like a fair trade, him helping this kid navigate through Prinxett in exchange for passage all the way back to his home planet. But, for all his bravado, he really wasn’t looking forward to a night sleeping on one of the public benches. And besides, he remembered being in the same position Strive seemed to be in now, alone and fairly lost on a strange planet.

“Alright kid,” Stari said, “I’ll help you find the fountain.”

In Strive’s defense, Stari completely understood why he had such a hard time reading the maps on Prinxett. While the central area was fairly well organized the outskirts only became more and more chaotic. Stari supposed that this was due to the rush of business that had popped up after the original mall complex had become so successful. Currently they were on the outskirts of the west side of the main shopping district and, luckily, the fountain was down on the south west side. It shouldn’t take them too long to get there. Stari briefly wondered how Strive had ended up in this part of the shopping district in the first place as most new shoppers stuck to the main complex but he decided not to pry.

When Stari had assumed it wouldn’t take them too long to reach the fountain he severely underestimated Strive’s attention span. Four times now he had wandered off into random shops and Stari had had to drag him back to the main path. It seemed that the shinier the stores wares, the faster Strive headed for it and Stari couldn’t afford to take his eyes off him for a second. Which, he had and now he couldn’t find Strive anywhere. Seriously, why was it taking him so long to spot that white cloud of hair? Stari was starting to panic when he felt the thwack of something long and soft hitting him the back of the head.

“What the…?” Stari yelled as he spun around.

Standing behind him was a rather triumphant looking Strive holding a long orange object made of foam.

“Is that…a pool noodle?” Stari asked.

“I don’t know,” Strive said, “They’re selling them over there and I thought they looked fun to bonk someone with.”

Stari looked over to the nearby store and, sure enough, there was a display of multicolored pool noodles in the front. Stari walked over, picked up a green one, and brought it down on Strive’s head. Strive gave a rather satisfying squeak of surprise.

“You’re right,” Stari laughed, “They are fun to bonk people with.”

Stari stopped laughing when he saw the look of pure mischief in Strive’s eyes. He didn’t even have time to say ‘uh oh’ before Strive launched himself at him. Nimbly, Stari ducked to the side are charged into the crowd. Strive charged straight after and the both wove through the crowd, lunging at each other with the pool noodles whenever there was an opening. Gasping and nearly doubling over with laughter, Stari climbed up on the edge of a fountain and Strive skidded to a halt underneath him.

“Surrender!” Strive demanded.

“Never!” Stari replied.

They were about to launch into another pool noodle fight when another voice interrupted.

“Hey! Strive!” the voice said.

Stari turned to see a man approaching them. He wore a yellow and orange uniform complete with a helmet that curved upwards like the crest of an exotic bird.

“Doctor Sung!” Strive yelled back.

Strive headed towards Doctor Sung and Stari, jumping off of the fountain, followed after.

“So,” Doctor Sung said, “I passed by a shop on the way here and they said that two young hooligans, one with bright white hair, took some of their products off of their display and ran off without paying. That wouldn’t happen to be you two, would it?”

“Oh,” Strive said softly, “Oh no. We forgot.”

“It was my fault sir,” Stari said, “I instigated it. I wasn’t thinking.”

Doctor Sung gave a sigh.

“Well it sounded like you two were having fun so I took the liberty of paying for the toys, so don’t worry about that. Just try not to accidently steal anything else, okay? Now Strive, are you going to introduce me to your new friend?” Doctor Sung asked.

“Oh! Right! Doctor Sung this is Stari! I asked for his help…uh…navigating the mall. Stari, this is Doctor Sung. He’s another member of the brigade!” Strive explained.

“Nice to meet you kid,” Doctor Sung said as he extended his hand, “thanks for taking care of our rookie.”

“It was no problem,” Stari said as he shook Doctor Sung’s hand.

“Doctor Sung, Stari’s flight home was super delayed. Do you think Commander Meouch would mind if we gave him a lift to his home planet?” Strive asked.

“I think that should be alright. Let’s go find them and find out. After all, the Starlight Brigade was made for helping those in need,” Doctor Sung said as he turned back towards the fountain.

Stari felt an odd warmth rising inside him as Strive took his hand and they followed Doctor Sung. Strive had called him his friend, if a bit indirectly. Doctor Sung hadn’t even been phased when Strive had asked if they could take what was probably a massive detour from their plans just to help him out. He wasn’t quite sure what this warmth was, but he was pretty sure he liked it. But there was something else. Something tickling at the back of his mind that he couldn’t quite place. Then it dawned on him.

“Wait,” Stari said, “Did you say STARLIGHT Brigade?!”


End file.
